


Vast New Plains of Desire

by JustJasper



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Breeding Request, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard accepts the breeding request she got after helping Grunt kill the thresher maw during his rite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vast New Plains of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February! We need more krogan porn!
> 
> Here's [Andromeda Shepard](http://justjasper.tumblr.com/tagged/andromeda%20shepard) if you're curious. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so feel free to point any grammar issues.

Tuchanka was a wasteland, but it was the home of a species, and that was kind of depressing to Shepard. The more she learned about the history of the krogan, the sadder everything in context seemed. Still, she knew that it was a bad idea to judge on where people came from, considering she'd grown up on the streets, and thought she'd turned out pretty well, all things considered. For all the decrepitude of the place, Andromeda had become strangely fond of Tuchanka in the week they'd been in orbit.

With the formal tasks completed, it was time to conclude business, and that meant bringing a larger shore party down to the planet with her. Mordin would probably have joined her if she hadn't broadly suggested it would be best for him to stay on the Normandy, and some of the crew simply had no interested in visiting the great hunk of rock. Those that did have an interest disembarked from the shuttle, following her lead.

“ _Clan Urdnot has increased in strength since the destruction of clan Weyrloc,”_ EDI informed them, voice broadcasting to the party from their omni-tools. _“Based on population profiles, clan Urdnot has adopted surviving members of clan Weyrloc, mostly women and children.”_

“Good,” Shepard said. “Let Mordin know, if you haven't already.”

“ _In addition, killing the thresher maw has produced several breeding requests for Grunt, and one for Shepard.”_

“Ha!” Grunt barked, clapping Shepard on the back. Tali giggled.

“Really?” Shepard asked as they paced down the ruinous corridor, heading back to the centre of Urdnot territory. “From who?”

_“The message was relayed by Clan Urdnot, no further details were given.”_

“I'll ask Wrex about it.”

“Shepard,” Tali said from beside her, “are you serious?”

“No harm asking about it, is there?”

“Keelah, you are such a whore,” Tali said, though even without the playful nudge Shepard knew it was only banter.

“Do you think krogan females maintain their friendships by calling each other whores?” Grunt asked. “Or do they prefer to fight?”

“Only when they're the best of friends,” Tali quipped as they entered the main hall. “I'm going to find that friendly varren.”

“That thing'll puncture her suit,” Grunt said as they watch Tali go off in one direction.

“Don't worry, she knows what she's doing. Where are you going?”

“Some of Clan Urdnot wanted to meet me, to tell them all about killing the thresher maw.”

“Don't spare any details about how heroic and brave I was,” Shepard said, waving him off, watching his laughing back retreat. Garrus and Zaeed passed her, already deep in conversation about explosive ammunition, barely acknowledging her as they headed off to seek out the krogan that could talk weapons with them best. Kasumi brought up the rear, Shepard only knowing she was there because felt the familiar deliberate brush of a shoulder against her own, despite no person apparent beside her.

“Please don't steal anything important,” she said in a low voice, not looking at where she estimated her cloaked friend was. “Krogan support is a volatile thing.”

“C'mon, Shep,” said a quiet voice. “You know me better than that. I'd never steal anything culturally significant, I'm not a plunderer. I just want to look around.”

“Without being seen.”

“Of course.”

“Well, have fun, then,” Shepard said, and felt the presence move away. Luckily, Kasumi was always more fun than she was trouble. She headed into the territory that was becoming more and more familiar to her, several krogan greeting her with what she wanted to suppose counted for fondness, or at least respect. She was directed to Wrex in an annex off the throne, where he looked painfully bored as he thumbed through a datapad. Being leader meant a lot of filing in any job, it seemed.

“Tuchanka got any good bars?” she asked, making him look up at her. “You look like you could use a drink.”

“Shepard!”

He tossed the datapad down, rising to greet her with open arms, pulling her into what amounted to a bone-crushing one armed hug that almost lifted her off her feet.

“Thought you'd have gone already.”

“Almost. I know we've probably outstayed our welcome, but a couple of the crew wanted to come talk to your arms dealers and such like.”

“Shepard, you know you're a sister to me. Hell, I'd make you honorary Clan Urdnot, but my position isn't quite that secure. But you're welcome on Tuchanka any time. As for your crew, I wouldn't advise letting that salarian doctor back planetside, but if they've come to buy or trade nobody will grumble. We don't get a lot of trade custom here, as you can imagine.”

“Garrus is here, even though I told him Tuchanka might be hostile. I could have ordered him not to come to the surface, but I figured he could take care of himself. I'm hoping we don't have a diplomatic incident on our hands.”

“Krogan may not generally like turians,” Wrex shrugged, taking up a seat as Andromeda perched herself on the nearby table, “but he hasn't done anything personally. Garrus is just another turian. It's a constant, almost boring hate, it's unlikely to boil over into a problem.”

“That's the best we can hope for right now, I suppose.”

“Before me, no non-krogan would have been knowingly allowed on Tuchanka, let alone in a clan territory.”

“I know. You might just be the best hope for the krogan, Wrex.”

“Nice of you to say, but there's a way to go before I'm anything like that. Anyway, you got business here?”

“Not sure,” Shepard mused, swinging her leg. The knee of her armour clicked, and she knew she needed to look it over and possibly make repairs, but Tuchanka no longer felt so inherently dangerous and intimidating, knowing she had the Urdot leader as a friend. “EDI told me I got a breeding request.”

Wrex laughed. “You did.”

“They know they can't breed with me, regardless of if they're male or female, right?”

“Non-breeding mating requests were pretty common before Tuchanka went to shit,” Wrex said. “If you were a strong warrior, people wanted to mate with you. Males, females, didn't matter. The male-female requests weren't even always about breeding. But after the genophage, casual mating requests got a lot less, as people focused on breeding. It did more than just make us able to breed at a rate to restore our numbers, but changed how krogans relate to each other. Couldn't even have casual victory sex without the overhanging reminder about how we might go extinct.”

It was always sad to see Wrex talk about the genophage, especially now that he had taken on even more responsibility for ensuring the krogan had a future. Wrex did not seem to want to dwell on it, rather focusing on the custom of sex requests.

“It used to be a normal part of krogan culture to want to send mating requests to strong warriors; there's no shame in acknowledging a better warrior than you, or wanting to experience them. You don't send a breeding request to someone who is seen as weaker than you. That was seen as easy and shameful. But a breeding or mating request in itself is an acknowledgement of a warrior's skill and position.”

He shifted in his seat, eyes still on Shepard as he spoke.

“When I killed the thresher maw, I was the first in hundreds of years to do it, so it was a double edged blade. I knew it meant I would not be able to send breeding requests so easily, if I was seen as the strongest. It would be shameful for me to request matings with anyone weaker than me. There was a generation of older warriors back then, of course, but they were my kin, or the generational divides were too much. So I accepted all the ones I got after my rite, tried to enjoy the perks of being the strongest warrior amongst my peers, and hoped that would sustain my appetite. Females, males... I spent days in my quarters.”

“Of course you did.”

“We're kindred souls that way, huh Shepard? Can't turn down an invite for some high-energy fun.” He laughed.

“People always think of asari as the most sexually liberal species,” she mused, “but krogan sexuality sounds pretty casual.”

“Not so much anymore, like I said. Those of us who care are all focused on breeding these days. And it was insular, only amongst krogan, so I'm not surprised people don't think of us like they think of the asari. There's never been a breeding request for a human before.”

“Do you know anything about the krogan that made the request?” she asked, intrigued.

“She's a female, Yusont Pranyen. Actually, she'd here. She heard you were coming and wanted to meet you. The female clans are even more wary about outsiders than us, so it wouldn't work for you to go there, so she came here.”

“Any thoughts on this whole thing?”

“It's a request, Shepard. You're not obligated to do anything. If you turn down the request, she'll have no quarrel. But she is a krogan of significant status amongst Clan Yusont and the female clans at large, so turning her down in person would be a real boon for Urdnot, for me, and for your standing with the female clans.”

“What if I am interested?” she asked, looking at him seriously.

“Then we have private chambers,” he chuckled, eyeing her rather intensely.

“How do I accept a mating request? Do I go see her?”

“Rejections are best in person, but acceptances aren't. Send your acceptance through a third party, it gives you both time to prepare.”

“What about when I'm in there? Should I be aware of anything?”

“It's not much different to any other sex, Shepard,” Wrex assured. “You talk if you need, discuss dos and don'ts, and you can stop any time if things don't go the way you want. You just have to remember that the krogan who made the request is acknowledging your status as a better warrior than them, as somebody they wish to have the honour of being intimate with. She'll want you to enjoy anything that happens, so don't be afraid to talk. She's probably not expecting you to have a lot of first hand knowledge of krogan sex.”

Shepard nodded, considering his words. She had always been sexually adventurous, unashamed of her pursuit of sexual interests, but it had always been casual. Nothing had been an actual cultural event like a krogan mating request was. Still, she'd know as soon as she heard that she wanted to go ahead.

“So, Shepard?” Wrex prompted.

“Will you be able to let Yusont Pranyen know that I've accepted her request?”

“Of course.” There was a little bit of a chuckle in Wrex's voice, and he looked almost proud of her.

“And tell her it would probably be most convenient for both of us if she decides when and where. But you can tell her the Normandy can accommodate us if that's what she'd like. She can contact me there.”

“We're getting good at this diplomat crap, eh?”

“Not sure this really counts towards diplomatic relations.”

“Don't underestimate what good an accepted mating request can have. A formal decline would have showed your respect for the krogan, to actually accept? Even better.”

“Great. Now maybe if I fuck a few collector's they'll leave humanity alone.”

Wrex laughed darkly, the sound reverberating around the stone room, and Andromeda tipped her head to the side and tried not to let her fear of the collectors come to the forefront of her mind.

\---

 

“Mordin, do you have some time to talk?”

“Yes. Have time while samples process. Intended to go eat, but not urgent. Can wait. Perhaps after talking you would like to join me for nurishment?”

She nodded, unsure how much she'd feel like eating with the salarian after the conversation she envisioned. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him, unsure how to start speaking. She was pretty sure he wouldn't mock her, or tease or judge, but she was still getting used to Mordin's style of bluntness. At leasted he didn't seem to get a lot of through-traffic in is lab.

“I've accepted a krogan mating request.”

“Did not realise krogan could issue requests to non-krogan,” Mordin said, looking interested. “Assume it was your killing of thresher maw that impressed krogan admirer. Not surprising, considering rarity of thresher maw death during krogan rite.”

“So, I guess I'm looking for a krogan biology primer. I know I could extranet this stuff, but I'd appreciate your input.”

“Happy to help. Was request from male or female krogan?”

“Female.”

“Interesting. Should have made educated guess, unlikely you would accept request from male krogan, considering your attraction scope appears to be species non-exclusive, but based around human concept of female, extrapolated to varied sexual dimorphism of non-human species.”

“Yeah,” she nodded uneasily, her mind taking a little time to process the way he described her observed sexuality. “I don't mind going in there being inexperienced, and I'm not worried about communicating, but I think I'd feel a little less nervous with some basic knowledge.”

“Sexual interaction with krogan female simpler than male; no real need to warn about size risk. Krogan generally larger than humans, vagina being to scale would make it perhaps twice, thrice the dimensions you have encountered with vagina of other species. Averaging eighteen to twenty-five centimetres in length during sexual arousal. Scale implies a wider canal, but krogan vaginas have plush linings of tissue that become engorged with blood during arousal, narrowing the canal around any penetration without generally causing painful restriction of space to krogan with the vagina. Evolutionary advantage for egg-laying species, cushions and protects eggs during oviposition.”

“Right,” Shepard nodded, taking her opportunity to show she was following as Mordin took a breath. The visuals she had were certainly interesting.

“Vagina not a wholly accurate term, not for any non-human, but suitable enough. Krogan female genitals bare some key differences from human anatomy. Detailing these may be the most useful information for you.”

“Sure, okay,” she nodded again, shifting her weight onto her other foot.

“Placement similar—lower pelvis, with anus further back. More space between vaginal opening and anus, where both pairs of krogan testicles would be on krogan with penis. Highly sensitive area, nerves can be stimulated from the outside, though area is lightly plated so some pressure required. Genital plating spreads during leg extension or manually. Protective labia have cartilaginous ridges. This combination means vagina of standing krogan near-impossible to access without force, protection of soft tissue from injury.”

It was interesting stuff, but Shepard felt more uneasy the more he talked. The feelings were not about agreeing to the mating request, however, but wondering how Mordin knew this much detail about krogan biology. Krogan did not willingly give up such information, especially not to salarians, and she couldn't help but wonder whether he'd learned it from age-old information when relations had been a little better, or through something decidedly more grim such as autopsy. She decided not to ask, for now.

“Krogan lack clitoris. Krogan sexual dimorphism actually very different between common A type and B type, unlike human genitals which are very similar in any configuration. Krogan vaginal canal filled with nerves like human vaginal canal, but largest collection of nerves at the entrance to the cervix. Krogan orgasm analogous enough to humans. Continued stimulation of blood-filled tissue, nerve endings. Have impression you are adaptable, capable of adequately stimulating a foreign anatomy.”

“Uh, thanks,” she said. “Anything else I should know?”

“Krogan sex infamously rough, but likely stereotype based on general aggressive tendencies. Unlikely individual who wants to mate would risk injuring you.”

“Good.”

“Would suggest self cleansing before meeting. Considered good practice amongst most species.”

“Yeah, I was gonna shower and-” she shrugged a little, “dress up? Dress down? I'm not sure. Smart-casual, maybe.”

“Unlikely attire will be of importance, considering,” the salarian said, definitely teasing her now.

“Thanks for the 101, Mordin,” she said, uncrossing her arms. He moved back behind his workbench, glancing at his samples.

“Happy to be of assistance, Shepard. Hope your encounter is enjoyable and productive.”

She left the lab smiling to herself, feeling good in the strange way Mordin often managed to leave her.

\---

 

The private chamber in the clan Urdnot base was unlike any other part of the compound she had seen; there were silk drapes in dark greens masking the cracked walls, and a huge bed covered in mixture of linen and what looked like animal skins, something with hair longer than varren, but the striping somewhat similar, and similar furs on the stone floor around the bed. There was a large bowl set on a low table nearby with a fragrant resin burning deep and rich. Even the strip lighting looked atmospheric with an orange silk draped over it, giving the room a warm glow. Someone had made a real effort to make the space comfortable.

Yusont Pranyen entered the room not long after Shepard, and they greeted each other with the formal krogan greeting of touching the sides of their fists together.

“Good evening, Commander,” the krogan said, her voice deep and lilting. “I'm Yusont Pranyen.”

“Andromeda Shepard,” she offered. She rarely introduced herself with her first name attached, but it felt suited to the situation.

Pranyen was the first krogan female she'd knowingly seen, and she did not look much different than the males, apart from a much smaller hump, wider hips and the style of clothing she wore. The plates of her head were a mottled green, small crests running back over her hump, the softer flesh of her face and neck tan, and her eyes brilliantly green. She wore a dark brown bodysuit beneath a green shawl and a heavy gold-embroidered piece of fabric around her waist, perching on her hips. Shepard, in fatigue pants and a t-shirt, felt much less glamourously dressed.

“I'm glad you accepted,” the krogan said, and after only hearing about krogan females as a distant, almost revered entity, was surprised that she didn't seem more regal and stand-offish. “I didn't really know how a request like that would go down.”

“I'm flattered,” she said. “Surprised, though. I've never met a krogan woman before.”

“I've never met a human,” Pranyen said. “But after what you've done for the krogan, I really wanted to meet you.”

“You heard about the thresher maw, then?” she asked.

“Yeah. First one taken down on foot in hundreds of years. But not just that; I heard you stopped that salarian's experiments.”

“You knew about that?”

“Yeah. I know they were technically voluntary, but they were still monstrous. Saying those krogan women freely chose that is implying we really have any other viable choice to change our circumstance. So I'm glad you stopped it, and I'm glad you insisted on making arrangements for the bodies of our sisters to be returned so we could perform rites.”

Shepard nodded. She couldn't have left those dead krogan there, knowing they had made the choice to die painfully for the slim chance that their kin could live without the genophage.

“Are you ready to start?” Pranyen asked.

“Yes,” Shepard said, throat dry with anticipation. “How do these requests usually start, between krogan?”

“Less awkwardly than this,” she said, mouth turning up in a grin, which made Shepard relax some. “Less preamble. But krogan get lessons about these kind of cultural things, so they already know how things tend to go. It's fine. A good place to start is undressing.”

“Alright.”

Pranyen took of her shawl and let it pool on the floor, and then began to untie the sash of material at her waist as Shepard balanced one-legged to unlace each of her boots. She toed them off, pushing them aside with her foot, and then took off her socks and tucked them inside. By the time she'd done that, the krogan had removed her sash and her own boots, revealing large feet with toes that ended in three bulky claws, and a smaller dewclaw on each foot on the side, further back. She realised that the claws were not naturally a blue-green, but painted. Shepard wiggled, her toes, of which the nails were painted black, rocking slightly on the balls of her feet.

Andromeda watched as her krogan companion unzipped the front of her bodysuit, shucking it off her arms and legs, leaving it discarded on the floor with the other items. She only had Wrex's naked body as reference, because he had always been at ease by the co-ed communal showers, and probably enjoyed that his presence made made a number of the male human crew uncomfortable.

She lacked breast tissue or nipples, which made sense since Shepard had never thought of krogan as mammals, but her chest still looked fleshy under the plates that came from from her shoulders. Her sides had thick plated flesh in the green colour like on her head, but her belly was exposed, tan, and the shape of her torso was the familiar inverted triangle that krogans appeared to be. She wasn't sure what indicated average or excess weight, but she didn't appear muscular in the same way she remembered Wrex being, the tan flesh of her torso softer to the eye, with a roll of flesh at the hips, before sturdy krogan legs. She wore simple black underwear that covered her pubic plates from sight.

“So,” Pranyen prompted, clearly taking notice of Shepard staring, “you still want to do this?”

“Yes. You're handsome.” She watched the krogan's face, hoping the translation wasn't too gendered in krogan language. When she smiled, shrugging a little and shifting her feet, it was a good sign.

“Thanks.”

Shepard grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off over her head, and dropped it onto her boots. She unbuckled her pants and slipped out of them, leaving her in her own black underwear; she'd worn a thong and a non-combat bra just for the occasion, since she'd been looking forward to this.

“You look really good,” Pranyen said, taking a step closer. “Even though its new seeing someone who is generally the same colour all over.”

Shepard laughed easily, wondering faintly how dark krogan skin got, wondered if it mattered to them like it still did to humans.

“Can I touch you?” Pranyen asked.

“Yes.”

The krogan reached out and gently put her large three-digit hand of Shepard's stomach, her touch only slight. Still, feeling the size of the hand made Shepard curl her toes into the fur rug. She'd never been with someone where there was such a dramatic size difference, never given herself over to the whim of someone so physically imposing. She ran one dull claw—also painted - along a red tattoo line under her breast, onto her side.

“Looks like a constellation,” she said of the stylised pattern.

“My namesake.”

“It looks fresh.”

“Actually it one of my oldest,” she said, unable to stop herself, despite the explanation being too much of a digression.

“You got it redone after Cerberus put you back together,” Pranyen said, showing her awareness. “Word travels. It must be important to you, tattooing yourself.”

“Yeah.”

“I don't like the thought of the pain,” she said, hand tracing along Shepard's side, down to her hip. “Even though it's meant to be a lot less painful on the plates. And I'd have probably got something stupid from one of the vids I used to watch as a kid, and regretted it.”

Andromeda laughed, and reached out to touch the krogan's chest at the edge of a shoulder plate. It felt both smooth and rough at the same time, like it was made up of many bumps but they were all smooth as glass, and it was as warm as the softer skin beside it. She'd always ignorantly thought that it would be colder, as if it wasn't really a part of the krogans flesh, and she thumbed long the meeting of plate and exposed skin. Pranyen made a low sound of pleasure in her throat.

“I don't really-” the krogan faltered, lips going thin with thought, “I'm not really sure what to do, what humans like.”

Shepard decided to show her the easiest option, and reached behind herself to unhook her bra, shrugging it off and discarding it.

“I like having my breasts touched.”

“Okay,” Pranyen was smiling again now she had direction. Even though her size was still leaving an impression, any anxiety had left Shepard; the claws of her hand weren't sharp like turian talons, and the pads of her fingers were leathery but soft as they tentatively touched her breasts. Each of her thumbs moved symmetrically, brushing against the silver barbels that speared both her dark nipples. Shepard groaned softly, pushing her chest into the contact. She'd been more sensitive than usual since she'd had them re-pierced, even more so she thought than they were the first time, before she'd been spaced, but that could be to do with having them for years and getting used to the sensation they gave.

The krogan took the hint, pressing against her nipples more firmly as she groped the sides of her breast. They were not particularly large, but generous enough, and she thought they'd barely fit in the krogan's palm. The thought was electric, making her spine tingle, hand going to the krogan's forearm to brace as she pushed into the contact, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

“Where do krogans like to be touched?” she asked breathily as Pranyen spread her palms over out her breasts, firmly feeling the shape of weight of them, clearly fascinated by the feel of them, and the responses she was getting.

“Throats, stomachs,” she said, considering, “feet? All over, really.”

“Right,” Shepard said, deciding the continued tiptoeing around each other's foreignness was tiresome. “Just speak up if you don't like something, or you want something else, yeah?”

“Okay,” she said, raising what passed for the krogan eyebrow.

Shepard grinned and slipped her hands to the woman's waist, soft and fleshy but still the narrowest part of her, and turned them on the spot. She moved forward, forcing the other to step backwards until she hit the edge of the bed with her calves, and she dropped onto it with a surprised sound, arms spread out to catch herself as she fell back. Shepard, still grinning, straddled her waist, pushing her down onto her back with palms on the plates where clavicles would be on a human.

“I won't be rough,” Shepard assured her, “unless that's how you like to do things.”

“Not rough,” she said, “but this is more like I imagined you.”

“You didn't imagine me as a kind and conscientious diplomatic lover?” she teased, spreading her hands out over the woman's shoulder plates, feeling how warm they were beneath her hands. Krogans seemed to run pretty hot.

“Sure, but also a woman who knows how to take charge.”

“I'm sure you'll find out I can be pretty versatile,” she said, and lightly ran her short nails along the krogan's throat. Pranyen groaned, the sound rumbling up from her gut. “And a quick study.” She added more pressure and did it again, from the krogan's chin down her throat, as the thumb of her other hand worried the join between plate and flesh while the krogan drew light patterns with her claws on Shepard's thighs.

The solid bulk of her felt good underneath her, and Shepard could rest her covered cunt on her prominent pubic bone, delicious pressure as she explored the expanse of soft flesh from chin downwards. The plating covered part of her chest, with about two of Shepard's hand widths of softer flesh between. Under the delightful layer of padding fat she could feel the structure of muscles beneath, even the woman's softness supported by hard krogan nature. Even a weak krogan was not an opponent to be underestimated.

The lower her hands moved, the more Pranyen reacted, the soft area where she estimated a navel would be on a mammal making her squirm particularly. Shepard slid backwards off her partner, standing again, and gently nudged her knees open. Looking to the human, Pranyen spread her legs apart at the edge of the bed, and Shepard knelt, bracing on the other's hips. She lowered her mouth to the krogan's stomach, kissing the soft tan flesh. She wondered if kisses were strange to her; krogan had lips, but a much wider mouth compared to humans – perhaps krogan-krogan interactions had something alike. As it was, Pranyen didn't complain as Shepard darted her tongue out and licked, instead she moaned loudly. Her skin didn't taste particularly different from all the other skin Shepard had had under her mouth. Salty, maybe, which meant krogans probably sweat like humans. She'd never really thought of whether other races sweated before.

Her wandering hands found the straps of her underwear at her hips, and began to ease them down. Pranyen lifted her hips to help, and Shepard rid her off the last of her clothing. She eased back on her legs a little, bringing her hands over the woman's hips and around her thighs. As Mordin had described, there were plates around the sliver of her genitals, but her exploring thumbs showed they were a little less rigid than the ones on the rest of her body. Sensitive too, it seemed, because Pranyen groaned. Shepard continued to stroke her thumbs over them, and the krogan widened her stance, shifting the plates out further to reveal the cartilaginous labia she'd expected. Compared to human vaginas, it was familiar enough, and Mordin's quick lesson had helped. There was no hair, of course, and no clitoris, and the outer labia were the only labia, which were firm to the touch. The flesh inside also looked orangey, but she'd already known krogan blood was orange so their tissue being a similar colour didn't surprise her. It was definitely large, but scaled against her sexual partner, didn't seem all that strange, not large enough to be particularly intimidating like she'd imagined.

“If you need to tell me how to do something, I won't be offended,” Shepard assured her as she dipped a finger inside, feeling around the rim of her hole. Pranyen groaned. Remember what Mordin had said about the cushioning lining of their vagina, Shepard probed her finger deeper, feeling against her walls, and finding squishy flesh. She was slick with self lubrication, and she smelled heady and inviting. Shepard couldn't resist leaning forward to poke her tongue just inside, as she added another probing finger below.

“Ah!” Pranyen sounded, gripping the bed furs. “Yes!”

She licked around the top of her hole and her outer lips, exploring the strangeness of their firm cartilage with her tongue. Her fingers were probing as deep as they could reach, and she remembered Mordin saying the krogan vagina was a good deal longer when aroused, and that the most nerve ending were much deeper.

“Pranyen,” she asked, drawing her mouth away and licking her lips. The krogan lifted her head to look down at her. Shepard held up her forearm, hand curled into a fist. “Is this too big?”

The krogan groaned, eyes fluttering. “Your arm? No, not too big. About the right scale, really. But your _whole arm_? Ancestors.”

Shepard was pretty sure those were good exclamations, but she had to check. “Do you want me to use my arm?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have any lubricant?” she asked, considering her forearm as her other hand went to the expanse of the krogan's perineum, pressing against the light plating there. Pranyen pushed back against her fingers.

“Won't need it,” she said, looking at Shepard again. “We self lubricate well. I feel _so_ wet.”

“Okay,” she said, taking the woman's word for it. “Lemme know if you need to stop.”

She'd put her fist in someone before, so she knew the best way to get in; she tucked her thumb against her palm and made a point with her four fingers. She pushed against Pranyen's inner thigh with her other hand, keeping her legs wide, and eased the point of her hand up to her entrance. Carefully, she pressed her hand forward, pushing it into the slick, velvety channel. It was soft around her hand, hot, and the krogan whined from the back of her throat with pleasure. The fit was snug, but didn't feel tight, and Shepard continued to push until she had her hand in, and she could feel the cushioning tissue around her wrist.

“Wow!” Pranyen gasped.

Carefully, Shepard curled her hand into a fist inside her, feeling the generous blood-filled walls move and give, allowing the change of shape. The krogan jerked and keened, toes curling. Shepard stayed still, leaning up to kiss reassuringly along the krogan woman's pubic mound, letting her adjust. Her breathing was heavy, and slowly her walls unclenched, and Shepard felt as if her fist could move more easily. She pushed in, pushing an inch above her wrist in, then slowly dragging it back until it was just her fist inside.

“Yeah, like that. More.”

Shepard obliged, slowly sawing her arm in and out, pressing further in every few strokes. Pranyen moaned, and Shepard watched with fascination as her arm disappeared inside the krogan, labia stretched around her forearm. She felt so soft, and she was right about self-lubricating, because the passage continued to feel slick, no catching. A little of her excess juices had begun to trickle down her perineum.

Shepard wasn't quite up to her elbow when she felt her fist bump against something more solid, and Pranyen wailed with pleasure. She realised it was the opening to the cervix, where Mordin had told her the most nerve endings were. She grinned, pulling her arm back and then pushing forward, gently bumping the spot over and over.

“Yes! Yes!” The krogan whined, lifting her legs and grabbing herself behind the knees to keep them wide apart.

Shepard continued to thrust her forearm inside the large krogan, delighted with the noises she was eliciting from her, head swimming with the scent of her, the slight squelching sound with each thrust, the sight of the krogan stretched wide around her.

“Don't stop!”

She didn't, instead she sped up. Careful not to punch the other's cervix too hard, but enough to stimulate her, she pistoned her forearm in and out, dragging it back inches at a time and pushing back in. Her arm was slick with her fluids, easy sliding against her cushioning walls, which she could feel beginning to clench. She had no idea how a krogan orgasm worked, or if that was what was happening when Pranyen almost roared, but she kept moving as the krogan's channel spasmed around her arm. It was a strange and delightful feeling, and she kept moving, the other kept moaning and gasping, legs trembling and fluid dripped onto the fur rug below.

It lasted for longer than Shepard expected, almost a minute by her reckoning, and she thought about how intense it must be to orgasm for that long. She could feel her arm beginning to seize, but she wasn't going to stop until Pranyen had ridden out her climax.

Finally, the krogan collapsed, releasing her knees and letting out a shuddering groan. Shepard slowed her arm, keeping it moving as Pranyen breathed heavily through her open mouth.

“Oh wow. Wow.”

“Was that an orgasm?”

Shepard could sense the woman nodding. “Yeah. Oh wow, yeah. If I tell anyone about this every female on Tuchanka is going to want to mate with you.”

Shepard laughed, easing her arm back, unfurling her hand while still inside back to a point so she could draw it out easily. She held up her arm, looking at it glistening with fluid and surreptitiously checking for blood, just in case she'd been too rough. She was glad when she couldn't see any.

Pranyen eased herself up, sated smile on her face. “Your turn, Commander. Come get on the bed.”

Shepard obliged, peeling of her thong as she went. She got onto the huge bed proper, the space big enough for two grown krogan to stretch out, and her companion joined her. The krogan gently spread her knees, settling to kneel between them.

“Yours looks so delicate,” she said, the edge of a claw brushing beside Shepard's labia and making her shudder. “Like a flower.” Shepard laughed breathlessly, the cliché feeling new from someone to whom her vagina was a totally alien experience. “And this?” She nudged her clit with her knuckle, and Shepard drew in a sharp breath.

“Clit,” she said, wondering if it translated. Pranyen seemed to understand its function though, because she brushed the pad of her thumb over it gently, making Shepard squirm. She eased herself down, and when Shepard felt her warm breath ghosting across her sensitive flesh, she gripped the bed furs in anticipation.

The tip of the krogan's tongue probed at her labia, teasing her. Their eyes met briefly, and then Shepard's head fell back as the tongue pressed against her clit, flicking it ever so gently. Encouraged by the sounds she made, Pranyen swirled her tongue around the sensitive nub, large hands pressing her thighs open.

She knew a krogan tongue was big, but she was still not expecting the flat swipe of it across the length of her cunt, and she gasped and arched her back off the bed. It was amazing to feel so much stimulated by rough wet heat all at once, just coarse enough to set every nerve on edge, but not enough to hurt or make her want it to ever be over. She reached down, gripping the krogan's head as she continued to lick stripes over her.

When she was wild with pleasure, moaning loudly, she went back to using the more delicate pointed end of her tongue, probing around amongst her folds. She dipped into Shepard, thick tongue more substantial than two of her own fingers, and she groaned loudly and gripped hard to the woman's head.

Encouraged, Pranyen fucked her with her tongue, pressing her down into the mattress to keep her still. She alternated that with long, broad strokes of her tongue, and flicking the end against her clit. It was maddening, total pleasure, and Shepard could barely think for the bombardment of sensations.

She reached up for her own breasts, grabbing and squeezing them as she felt the build starting like a coiled spring at her apex. She pinched each of her nipples, tugging on the piercings and arching into the sensations. The krogan tongue-fucked her again and she yelped, knew she was almost gone. Three long swipes of her tongue over all of her cunt almost set her off, but it was when her tongue pressed directly on her clit once against that she came.

“There!” she gasped. “There! God! Fuck!”

Pranyen got the message, and lavished her little swollen clit with attention as Shepard came hard, practically squealing as her toes curled and her body sang with pleasure. She snapped her hips back and forth, riding that tongue all the way through her orgasm and out the other end, and she could feel herself spasming against the krogan's mouth.

“Oh,” she sighed. “That- so good.”

The krogan licked her a few more times, tongue slow and luxurious against her. She moved up beside Shepard and collapsed into the bed, grinning into the furs.

Eventually, when Shepard's brain had caught up with her again she reached over clumsily, putting a hand on her companion.

“You okay?” she asked breathlessly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.”

She wasn't one too share the details of her sexual encounters, but she'd have to at least thank both Mordin and Wrex for the pointers they'd given her, and to let them know of a successful evening without saying much else.

They lay in the quiet for some time, catching their breath and recovering from the pleasure. The furs were warm and comfortable and she could feel sleep teasing at her. She turned over, relishing thee warmth at the apex where her thighs pressed together, facing her one-time lover, who looked in a similar state.

“Thank you,” she said, lifting herself up onto her elbow. “I had a great time tonight.”

“Me too,” the krogan smiled at her. “Thank you for accept my request.”

“I'm glad I did.”

As much as she'd like to just close her eyes and drift of, she knew they had already overstayed at Tuchanka, and had a lot to do if they were going to defeat the collectors. Perhaps she might even live long enough to get another breeding request.

 


End file.
